Pups Fight for Rights
Future Gen collab between Confetii The Party Pup and RockytheEco-pup. This story is to bring awareness about gay bullying. Jack does a presentation on five special things about himself. When one of the things is that he is gay, Crash and some bullies mock him and make gagging noises. Over the next several days, the bullies keep bullying him to the point where he stops coming to school. Meanwhile, Polo comes back to school from being sick and he notices Jack is nowhere to be seen. After several days, Polo gets worried. He finds out about the bullying and now must end it to protect his boyfriend. Main: *Jack *Crash *Polo *Snickers *Trenton Minor: *TJ, Zoey, and Ally (mentioned) *Matt *Tyler *Gracie It was a bright sunny day at the Adventure Bay Pup-School. Jack was in his class where he had to give a presentation on five things about himself. He loads up the slideshow and begins. ' ' Jack: Hi, my name is Jack and I’m here to tell you five special things about myself. The first thing about myself is that I was adopted. Me and my brother and sisters, TJ, Zoey, and Ally, were all adopted by our Dads when we were little. The next thing about myself is that I really like to play baseball! In Puppy-league last year I was the first-base pup. The third thing about myself is that I’m left-pawed. The fourth thing about me is that I love eating burger patties! The last thing and the most special thing about me is that I’m gay and have the best boyfriend in the world! Trenton: Awww, thats so sweet! Archer: If by sweet you mean Gross! Gonzo: *compliments his friend by making Gagging sound effects* Jack: *starts looking sad* What’s gross about it? Archer: Please! Its Wrong and Disgusting! Gonzo: Boys can't like Boys, it aint natural Jack: My boyfriend loves me very much and I love him! My two dads are gay and everyone is nice to them! *whimpers a bit* Trenton: Will you two Shut up! Jack can like Boy Pups if he want too! Gonzo: Blah Blah Blah he can like boy pups if he want too, ugg please! Society won't accept him anyway Trenton: *growls* will you be quiet! Jack: Please! I worked hard on this presentation. Daddy Matt stayed up all night helping me. Gracie: *notices the commotion* Oh ugg, are you done Jack? Jack: Y...y….yes Ma’m! *hurries to his seat* Trenton: Hey buddy, please don't let those mean pups bother you, I think its really cute! Jack: Thanks Trenton! Trenton: You're welcome After Class: Jack: *goes to his locker* Archer: *comes up too his locker* So is little Mr.Gay getting his stuff? Jack: My name is Jack! Archer: Oh Little Jack is getting his stuff, what is he going to do next go find his little boyfriend! Jack: For your information, he is out sick today. I’m bringing him his homework after school today. Archer: Haha, have fun little kid! Were not done here *walks off his friends joining him* Jack: I wonder what that means? *goes in his locker grabbing his books for his next class and heads to it* The Next day: Jack: *sighs and says to himself* Polo, wish you were here... Crash: Oh is the little pup talking to himself? What is he talking about, his boyfriend? *laughs sarcastically* Jack: Leave me alone! Crash: *too Archer* What is Gay Pride? Archer: What? Crash: A Pack of Homosexual Lions! Jack: No! It means that I’m proud to be gay! Me, my boyfriend, and my dads go to their parades sometimes! Crash: Oh, so you do have supporters? Please! They just want attention! Jack: No! They really care for pups like me! Gonzo: *walks up next to Crash* Alright you have them, but they can't protect you from us at all, you better watch your tail! Crash: Come on Archer and Gonzo lets go! Later that day, it was recess time. Jack goes to his and Polo’s favorite spot under a tree and relaxes. Crash: Hey little pup, what are you up to? Jack: *looks nervously at Crash* N...n...nothing. Just relaxing… Archer: Were sorry for how mean we were earlier, come on why don't we take a walk? Gonzo: Yeah, just some walking and talking! Jack: Wow! That’s nice of you. Do you think we can be friends? Crash: Of course we can! Let go! *offers a paw too Jack* Jack: *grabs his paw* Snickers: *From the other side of the playground he watches what's going on* Oh no, hes not going to fall for the being nice trick is he? Crash: *helps Jack up* we have something to show you! Jack: What is it? Archer: Come on, we will show you! *starts walking* Snickers: Oh no, its too late *gets up and starts to walk over towards him* Crash: You want to see the surprise? Jack: Yeah! *he says eagerly* Gonzo: Alright, Archer wanna show him Archer: Alright, here we go *Grabs the tripwire they had set up hitting Jacks paws knocking them out from under him making him land face first in the wet mud* Jack: *starts crying* Why did you do that for? I thought you wanted to be my friend! Snickers; *runs up too Jack* the friendly approach trick, they didn't want to be you're friends at all *goes over to help him* Archer; Oop *kicks Snickers causing him to fall over* Snickers: *snaps at him* stop it or I am going to tell a teacher! Jack: *cries* Archer: uhh I think I hear my mom calling for lunch! hehe *runs off, Gonzo and Crash trailing not far behind* Snickers: See, its pretty easy too get rid of them *sees Jack crying* hey *helps him up* they’re just jerks who want a reaction out of you! Jack: *cries* But why? I’m a nice pup! I don’t bother anybody! Snickers: You didnt *wipes some mud off Jacks face* and they should know that it isn't right to bully other pups Jack: Now I’m all covered in mud! Maybe I should call my dad to drive me home... Snickers: if you need too I can come with you too the office, if you want me too? Jack: *sniffs* Thanks Snickers! Snickers: No prob, lets go! They walk to the office, Jack calls Tyler, and Tyler drives him home. Snickers sighs and walks to class* Snickers: *in class he is thinking to himself* Why do they need to be so mean, Jack can do what he wants too with his life... Gracie: Snickers can you tell me the answer to the questions Snickers: Huh, what? oh no.. The next day, Jack comes to school a little frightened. He quickly runs to his locker. Crash: *comes up too Jack* Hey Jackie! You mentioned you have a boyfriend? Archer: So Yeah, who is it? Gonzo: yeah Hmm? Jack: None of your business! *grabs his books out of his locker* Crash: Why is it none of our business, do you not like us? Jack: You tripped me, got me all muddy, and made me cry! Archer: Please, the crying was all you, you're just a baby! Jack: Am not! Trenton: Come on Jack, lets just go to class, anyway Crash is going to be late if he doesn't hurry up and get too his class *grins and looks at crash* Crash: Uhhh, gotta go! *runs upstairs to his class* Jack: Thanks Trenton! Trenton: Welcome, lets go! *starts walking to his class* Jack: *follows close behind looking around for the bullies* The pups have a good class but before Jack could go home the bullies struck again Jack: *runs out of his class and towards the doors of the school* Almost home free! Crash: But not yet! *trips him* Jack: *falls over twisting his paw and whimpers* Why are you doing this to me? Crash: Because, you deserve it! Jack: Why? I never bothered you! Crash: You know why *walks off* Jack: I can’t get up! Help! *whimpers* Trenton: Oh oh oh! What happened *comes over to help him. Jack: That Crash pup tripped me and twisted my paw and when I asked why he did it, he said “You know why” Trenton: They just don't like the fact that you like boy pups, theres nothing wrong with it, but you should tell someone they're picking on you! Jack: If I do, they might be meaner to me! Trenton: Or the person will tell their parents? And they will get in trouble! Jack: I….I don’t wanna risk it... Trenton: Alright, come on let me help you anyway Jack: Okay... Trenton: *helps him up* come on where do you need to go? Jack: The nurse’s office please! Trenton: Alright *helps Jack too the nurses office” Jack: Thank you... Trenton: You're welcome, please consider what I said, oh im gonna miss my bus gotta go! *runs off* *Jack gets his paw treated and Matt picks him up from school with a worried look on his face.* Matt: Are you okay Jack? Yesterday, you came home early upset and covered in mud and now today, you sprain your paw and miss your bus. You know if there is something wrong, me, your other father, your siblings, and your friends are here for you. Jack: It’s…..it’s…*sighs* it’s nothing! Matt: Okay then...If you wanna talk, let me know. *They drive home* Polo: *sigh* I wish I could ‘cough’ talk to Jack again! Bon: hey bud, guess what? Polo: What? Bon: Well you're temperature has gone down so you can go back to school! Polo: For Real! *sits up coughing a few more times* I do? Bon: Eyup! Back to school you go! Polo: Yay! *The next morning in Jack’s room* Jack: (zzz) Matt: hey Jack! Time to get up! Jack: *convincing fake cough* I….I don’t feel so well! *fake coughs* Matt: Okay, let me go ask Tyler what he thinks and we will see okay! Jack: *fake coughs* Okay Daddy! Matt: Hey Tyler! Tyler: What’cha need? *notices Jack isn’t ready* Where is Jack? TJ and their sisters are ready for school. Matt: He is coughing and says he doesn't feel good, what do you think? Tyler: Polo was sick wasn’t he? Matt: Yeah, he has been sick and out of school for the past few days. Tyler: We should have him stay home as a precaution. In case he got sick from Polo. Matt: Alright *goes back to Jacks room* because of Polo being out sick for the past few days you are going to stay home, alright? Jack: *fake coughs* Thanks Dad! *Meanwhile at school, Polo enters, and waits for Jack by his locker* Polo: *he only has a minute left till he needs to go to class* Hmm, I wonder where Jack it..he must be late! *Walks off too his own class* *In-between classes, Polo waits by Jack’s classroom for him but he doesn’t come out* Polo: Where could he be? Did he stay home sick? Over the course of the week, Polo waited for Jack every day but Jack did not show. Because he is worried, Polo decides to pay Jack a visit on saturday to check up on him. Polo: *knocks on the door* Is Jack there? Zoey: He’s in his room. He’s been sick all week! Polo: Okay, can I come in? Zoey: Sure but wear a mask to avoid catching what he has! *hands him a mask* Polo: Thanks, is it bad? *puts on the mask* Zoey: Daddy Matt can’t figure out what’s wrong and neither can the doctors so these masks are a precaution. Polo: okay *goes into Jacks room* Hey Jack, I see you were gone! Jack: Yeah *fake coughs* Polo: Oh, you sound sick! and not in a good way.. Jack: *fake coughs* Yeah! I’ve been sick since Monday *pretends to blow his nose* Polo: Yeah, you weren't at school..after monday I assumed you were sick Jack: I’m sorry Polo! *fake coughs* I’ll be better soon! Polo: Well thats good! *nuzzled him quick* can't wait to see you back at school! Jack: Me too! *fake coughs and nuzzles Polo* Polo: Alright, I'm going to go now! Bye, hope too see you monday! Jack: Bye! *gives him a weak smile* Polo: *leaves the room* gosh he seems sick, I hope he is better soon! Ally: Hi Polo! *playing with her doll* Polo: Hey Ally, just stoping by to see how Jack was Ally: Someday are you going to marry my brother? Polo: haha *blushes a bit at the thought* you know, someday...I might Ally: Cool! He talks about you all the time and blushes when he thinks about you. Polo: Haha, if someday we do get married Guess what? Ally: What? Polo: Then I would be you're Older Brother Ally: Awesome! and if you two have puppies then I would be an Aunt! Polo: *Blushes* Ally, thats not exactly how things work, Two boy pups can't produce a pu- *He stopped realizing what she meant* Oh! Nevermind Ally: You Know, do what my daddies did and adopt pups Polo: Alright, I will keep that in mind, I need too go now I have a big science project due on Monday. Ally: Okay! Bye Polo! Polo: Bye Ally! *leaves* Haha, shes so cute! *The following Monday* Jack: Dad, please don’t make me go! Matt: You are going! You missed a week of school and I don’t want you to fall behind! Jack: *with tears in his eyes* Please don’t make me go! Matt: Are you okay Jack? Jack: I….I’m fine! *gets out and walks inside to his locker* Polo: Hey Jack! I see you are felling better! Jack: Uhh...yeah! *looks around nervous* Polo: Alright well you were a little late so I can't walk you too class, sorry.. Jack: It’s okay. *looks frightened* Polo: Hey, is something wrong? I can tell by the look in your eyes..you can't fool me Jack: It’s nothing... Polo: Alright *gives him a hug* I gotta go *runs off too his next class* Jack: Bye! *sighs* If only he knew... Crash: *hiding behind the lockers listening* *too himself* I think we found our next victim *At the end of the day* Jack: *peeks out his classroom door looking for Polo* *whispers* Polo! Polo: Hmm? Yeah Jack? Jack: Can you walk me to my next class? Polo: Of course! Come on..lets go Jack: Thanks! Being with you makes me feel safe! Polo: Haha thanks...what do you mean by Safe though? Jack: Uh….It’s nothing hehehe Polo: Okay Archer: Well well well, seems if Jackie brought his little friend today! Polo: What are you talking about? Jack: *hides behind Polo* Polo: Is something wrong Jack Gonzo: *comes up behind Archer* Oh, so his little Boyfriend isn't familiar with us? Jack: I was afraid this would happen... Polo: What do you two want? Jack: *looks at the three of them afraid that the bullies will do something to his boyfriend* Crash: We only want a little fun, ist that right Jack? Jack: *whimpers* Polo: Are they bothering you Jack? Archer: Nah, were just trying too have some fun! Polo: *snaps at him* I wasnt asking you! Jack: They bullied me after hearing in my presentation last week that I’m gay. Polo: *growls at them* That isnt nice! Crash: Ohh, Jackies little boyfriend is trying to protect him, Oh im so scared! Jack: *looks scared* Polo: *growls* leave him alone! Jack: Yeah! Please leave me alone! Crash: *growls at the two* I can, and will, bring my Mother into this! *stands up tall looming over the two Jack: *reluctantly moves closer* D...d...don’t you lay a paw on Polo! Archer: Ohh, little Jackie is getting defensive now, rawr! Jack: I...I need to protect him…..even if it means fighting you! Polo: Please, I don't want you getting hurt Jack Jack: *gulps* I’m doing it because I love you! Gonzo: Oh he loves you doesn't he *burst out laughing along with Archer* Jack: I….I do love him and he loves me! Polo: You're right, and NOTHING can take that away from us! Jack: *growls at the bullies and runs up and strikes one of them with his paw right in the muzzle* Archer: Eeek! *runs off Gonzo trailing not far behind* Crash: Ha, you can't scare me! Polo: *slowly stalks up too Crash, growling* Jack: *growls at Crash* Crash: Hehe, I think I hear my laundry calling *runs off the way Archer and Gonzo’ went* Jack: *turns around and pounces on Polo nuzzling him as a thanks for helping him* Polo: Haha *nuzzles him* Jack: Thanks for protecting me! Polo: You're welcome! Jack: What if they come back? Polo: If they come back, call me, we can fight them off again! Jack: Okay! They were the real reason why I wasn’t in school last week. They have been torturing me! Polo: i'm really sorry about what they were doing, you should have told me sooner though! Jack: I didn’t want them coming after you! I love you too much to see you hurt! Polo: I feel the same way! Thats why I was so worried when you were gone! Jack: They twisted my paw last week when I was trying to get to the bus. Polo: Realty? Is it better? Jack: *shows the boot on his back paw* This has helped me walk. I’ll be fine in a few days. Polo: Aww man, that must suck! *sighs* they're just jerks Jack: yeah! Polo: But we fought good! *fake punches the air playfully* Jack: Hehehe We sure did! *kisses him* Polo: *kisses him back* alright, well I think we should go now, the bus is probably going too leave soon Jack: Right behind you! Might be a little slow due to my boot! Polo: Its alright, I can go slow for you Jack: Thanks! *lays his head on Polo’s shoulder as they walk to the bus* Polo: Hehe, I love you Jack: I love you too! *Later Archer, Gonzo and Crash were pawing away when Gracie came up to them* Gonzo: Uhh, Hi Archer: So, what do you need? Crash: oh nothing were getting ready to go now Archer: Yup! Gonzo: Ditto! Tanker: *walks up beside Gracie* So, thats what you were doing Crash? Crash: *gulp* hey M-mom Tanker: Come on Crash, we have some talking too do Archer: whew were in the clear Gonzo: Good Gracie: And you two, are going too detentionCategory:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Collaboration Category:Confetii The Party Pup/RockytheEco-pup collab